Chocolates
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Porqué Bolt sabía que algo tramaba su hermana, pero jamás imaginó que se tratara de algo tan vergonzoso. -¿Te gusta Shikadai?
1. Chocolates

**Chocolates**

Bolt sabía que algo ocultaba su hermana. Podía oler los secretos detrás de su cara arrebolada y en los papeles que ella se esforzaba por ocultar. Acababa de llegar de un entrenamiento con sus amigos, su madre no estaba y su hermana se había lanzado sobre la mesa en el momento que oyó cuando Bolt puso un pie en la cocina. Se miraron por unos momentos. Himawari con ojos como platos, Bolt con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando, recordando…

_Todo comenzó hace unos días, desde el jueves para ser precisos, cuando el caminaba hacia el parque donde había citado a Shikadai e Inojin para jugar. Sintió una presencia felina seguir sus pasos desde el momento en que salió de casa, por lo que no tardo en reparar que se trataba de su hermana._

_Himawari solía seguirlo a todos lados desde que era pequeña, pero esa manera tan sigilosa no iba de acuerdo con su escandalosa personalidad. Himawari gritaba y lloraba implorando que la llevara atrayendo la presencia de su padre o madre que lo obligaban a hacerlo. Así era como Bolt llegaba al parque con su pequeña hermana a quien tenía que tomar de la mano, para su desgracia._

_Pero Himawari esta vez no quería que ser descubierta, de no ser así, hubiera hecho todo lo anteriormente descrito. Bolt paró en seco. Los pasos se detuvieron. Giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Himawari se encontraba oculta detrás de un poste._

_-Sal de ahí, Himawari, te he descubierto-dijo con tranquilidad y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. _

_El cabello de la nuca de Himawari se erizo y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. -¡Aja! Si que eres un buen ninja niichan-Grito, saltando hacia él, señalándolo con el dedo-¡Me has descubierto Jajaja! -reía forzadamente a carcajadas con las manos en la cintura. -¡Me-me voy!-Dio media vuelta y se alejo tan rápidamente que Bolt no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más._

_Un papel rosado flotaba delicadamente hacia él a causa del viento provocado por la rápida partida de su hermanita. Dio unos cuantos giros al tiempo que una brisilla soplaba para finalmente caer a sus pies._

_-¿Qué…?- Al verlo de cerca y más detenidamente se pudo percatar de que se trataba de un sobre cerrado con un sticker de corazón muy parecido a los que su padre le había traído a Himawari después de su viaje a Suna. Se agacho para recogerlo y al momento en que estaba a punto de abrirlo sintió un dolor lacerante en su mano derecha haciendo que soltara el sobre.- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!_

_-Más te vale dejar ese sobre cerrado, o si no, la otra ira a tu cabeza- Sarada Uchiha lanzaba y atrapaba una piedra con la mano, mirándolo retadoramente. Bolt molesto bufo girando la cabeza al lado contrario a su compañera._

_-Ni quien quiera enterarse de tus cosas- Acto seguido dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino. Estaba claro que si se trataba de Sarada, no era algo que le interesara, pero en su cabeza seguía rodando la imagen del sticker de corazón de su hermana._

_…_

_Sarada y Himawari eran mejores amigas, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Bolt. El que su dulce hermanita se juntara con su archirrival y encima le llamara "Neechan" era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Pero no importaba todo lo que le dijera, Himawari siempre iba corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro en busca de Sarada. Lo que Bolt no entendía es que Himawari buscaba en ella consejos de mujeres, de esos que no se atrevía a preguntar a su madre. No es que no quisiera a su madre, es que a veces, pensaba Himawari, su mamá solía ser algo anticuada._

_Y esa fue la segunda vez en la que quedaba confirmado para Bolt que esas dos tramaban algo. Ocurrió un día después de aquella extraña persecución. Su padre y el señor Uchiha tenían la costumbre de reunir a sus familias para cenar una vez a la semana. A veces ellos iban a casa Uchiha, otras ellos venían a la casa Uzumaki. _

_Bolt se encontraba en la sala mirando la televisión tranquilamente cuando el sonido del timbre irrumpió en la habitación. Pasos precipitados se escucharon luego, seguidos del chirriar de la puerta._

_-Bienvenidos-escucho decir a su hermana._

_-Gracias-dijeron a coro los invitados que ahora estaban dentro de casa. Bolt se recargo en el respaldo del sofá para ver mejor a la familia Uchiha quienes ahora eran recibidos por su mamá._

_-Naruto llegara en unos minutos, por favor pasen-decía Hinata, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar. El mayor de los Uchiha se sentó en un sillón al lado del enorme sofá donde se encontraba Bolt. La señora Uchiha había seguido a Hinata a la cocina, riendo y platicando de cosas que para Bolt eran anodinas. _

_Los ojos azules de Bolt repararon en un sitio alejado de donde se encontraba, protegido de las miradas de sus invitados. Un sitio en el cual se encontraban su escandalosa hermana y la amarguetas de Sarada. Cuchicheaban, hablándose al oído e incluso ocultando los labios para que nadie pudiera saber de qué se trataba. _

_La curiosidad le recorrió la espalda incitándolo a investigar. De un salto se paro del sofá y se dirigió hacia donde las niñas se encontraban, pero estas, mas agiles que una liebre, corrieron en dirección a la planta alta. Bolt las siguió fingiendo ir a la cocina. El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse marco la pauta. Habían entrado a su habitación. Bolt subió las escaleras rápida y silenciosamente. La habitación de Himawari se encontraba al fondo del pasillo._

_-Mi-mira Sarada-neechan- la voz de Himawari se escuchaba nerviosa, Bolt se acerco más a la puerta.- ¿Qué te parece?_

_-¿No crees que es demasiado femenino para él?- ¿Él?, se preguntaba Bolt ¿Quién carajos era "Él"?_

_-¿Tú crees? _

_-Tal vez si lo cambiaras por verde, lo que visto utilizar mucho ese color en la academia.-"Así que la cuatro ojos lo conocía", pensaba Bolt, y al parecer el también ya que iba a la academia. Hubo un momento de silencio. Bolt pego su oreja a la puerta.- Ánimo, Hima-chan, seguro le gusta._

_-¿En serio?-La voz de su hermana sonaba triste y apagada.- ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Qué más le podría dar a….?-Corto de pronto, Bolt pego mas su oreja, hasta el punto de hacerse daño. El sonido de engranes girando fue lo único que escucho. El soporte que la puerta le brindaba flaqueo llevándose consigo a Bolt. Sarada había abierto la puerta. _

_A poco estuvo de haberse estrellado contra el suelo de no ser por que rápidamente apoyo su pierna derecha sobre la alfombra de su hermana dando un paso enorme y gracioso._

_-¿Así que tendremos que agregar "Espiar" a tu larga lista de pasatiempos"?-Bolt no supo que decir. Todos los insultos y excusas se habían quedado atorados en su garganta. Sarada estaba enfrente de él lanzándole una fulminante mirada mientras que en el fondo Himawari, con los ojos llorosos, lo miraba estupefacta._

_Himawari enrojeció de pronto y comenzó a gritar arrojándole todo juguete que se encontraba a su paso. Bolt no tuvo más remedio que retirarse antes de que su madre subiera a averiguar qué estaba pasando._

_…_

_Era un domingo por la mañana, cuando Bolt se preparaba apara salir. No era habitual en el despertarse tan temprano, pero había quedado con Shikadai e Inojin en el campo de entrenamiento 5 para practicar su lanzamiento de shuriken. El día siguiente era su examen y si quería conseguir ese bonito pack de armas ninja que vio en la tienda de Ten-ten-san tendría que salir con una buena nota en ese examen._

_Evitaba pensar en su hermana y las cosas tan extrañas que hacía. Porque ya tenía bastante con los regaños que su madre le había dado el viernes pasado por "molestar" a Himawari y Sarada, por lo que mantenerse fuera de todo aquel "asunto" sea cual sea que fuese, era su pensamiento número uno._

_Al salir de su habitación pudo notar el sabroso aroma dulzón que inundaba el ambiente. Camino guiado por aquel apetitoso perfume hacia la cocina encontrándose con Himawari y su madre, ella dándole la espalda por estar demasiado ocupada en la estufa, dándole vueltas a algo en una olla._

_-Mamá, ¿Qué hacen?- Mirando como Himawari vertía un liquido espeso color café en moldes de diversas formas.- ¿Para qué es este Chocolate?_

_Su madre se acerco a él con un bento en la mano.-Veraz-le decía entregándole su almuerzo-Tu hermana quiere hacer algo para mañana y…_

_-¡Shhh!-Su hermana había volteado hacia ellos, habiendo terminado de verter todo el chocolate en los cinco recipientes sobre la mesa-¡Secreto! ¡Secreto!- decía riendo mientras empujaba a su hermano hacia afuera de la cocina. _

…

-Himawari-dijo, de vuelta al presente, al ver a su hermana sentada en la mesa con muchos papeles de colores y demás chucherías para decorar. Su hermana dio un gritito y se abalanzo para cubrir sus materiales. Se sonrojo a tal grado que Bolt pensaba que tenía fiebre. Con sus manos comenzó a recoger todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba confundido. "Nada, nada" repetía su la niña saliendo precipitadamente de la cocina.

Bolt se rasco la mejilla, encogió sus hombros y se dirigió a su habitación. "Mantente alejado de los problemas amigo" se repetía mentalmente mientras caminaba.

…

-¡Feliz San Valentín!-La voz de Himawari resonaba por toda la casa. Bolt se tapo la cabeza con las sabanas enterrándose en la cama como un ratón. ¿Porque su hermana tenía que despertarlo tan temprano?. "Así que de eso se trataba", pensó, "Solo quería festejar el tonto día de San Valentín".

-¡Oniichan!-Himawari había entrado en su habitación. Salto a la cama para despertar a su hermano.

-¡Himawari! ¡Me aplastas!-gritaba Bolt al sentir el peso de su hermana sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Ten!-Himawari se arrodillo a lado de Bolt ofreciéndole un objeto pequeño con forma de estrella envuelto en papel brillante. Bolt se sentó en su cama, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos. Volteo su cara hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, Himawari no sabía si la veía o no.

-Gracias-Bolt tomo el objeto entre sus manos y lo desenvolvió, descubriendo un chocolate. Tomo uno de los picos de la estrella y lo rompió llevándoselo a la boca-¡Himawari! ¡Sabe muy rico!-Himawari lo abrazó, al separarse bajo de la cama de un salto y salió de la habitación.

El día de san Valentín no era su favorito, pero tampoco le molestaba, a decir de verdad le daba igual. Sin embargo, el resto de la gente parecía perder la cabeza al llegar ese día. Todos los negocios y establecimientos en el centro comercial de Konoha lucían en sus aparadores y escaparates corazones y frases de amor empalagoso. Bolt era un niño, para él, eso de los novios y los besos resultaban asquerosos. Además las niñas tenían piojos, y si las besas, te contagias y él no quería tener piojos, por eso se mantenía alejado de las niñas para evitar contagios.

Al llegar a la academia se sorprendió al ver las instalaciones adornadas con motivo de tal dichoso y azucarado día. Las paredes, las puertas y ventanas mostraban corazones rosas y rojos, ositos o conejitos tomados de la mano. Bolt se sentía un tanto extraño, el azúcar ambiental había comenzado a empalagarlo.

-Hola-saludo a Shikadai e Inojin al llegar.

-Hola-respondieron a coro. Shikadai se recargó en la mesa, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a dormir. Inojin estaba entretenido con un sinfín de tarjetas que le habían regalado. Bolt se sentó a lado de ellos y, en silencio, apoyo su mano en la mejilla y miro el ambiente a su alrededor.

-Buenos días-Sarada había llegado, los niños respondieron al saludo con algo parecido a un gruñido. La niña entorno los ojos, soltó un "Hmp" y se sentó en el escritorio en enfrente de ellos.

El día transcurrió con calma. Con aburrida calma. Bolt se estiro y bostezo sonoramente al tiempo que Aburme-sensei comunicaba que la clase había terminado. Giro la cabeza hacia sus compañeros, Shikadai seguía durmiendo e Inojin guardaba sus cosas.

-Que dicen si vamos un rato a jugar al patio-propuso Bolt.

-No puedo, mi madre me dijo que tenía que llegar temprano a casa. Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo en la floristería-respondió Inojin

-¿Y tú qué dices Shikadai?-Miro a su compañero-¿Shikadai?-lo movió un poco. El aludido atino a estirar un brazo y alejar de si al molesto niño rubio que perturbaba su sueño. Bolt inflo las mejillas en un mohín de enojo y salió del salón despidiéndose de Shikadai.

Caminando por los pasillos, sin ganas de llegar temprano a casa (Y presenciar las cursis escenas que protagonizarían sus padres en este día) movía despacio los pies pensando en algo que podría hacer. En eso estaba cuando un destello amarillo llamo su atención.

Un destello amarillo extrañamente familiar y escurridizo, que se perdía entre los cientos de niños que ahora iban a casa. Lo siguió, no importaba si era alguien conocido o no, total eso representaba una pérdida de tiempo, y eso era lo que quería.

En silencio y con rapidez seguía sus pasos, la presencia amarilla no notaba la suya. De vez en cuando niños se atravesaban entre ellos. La silueta amarilla se detuvo. El se escondió detrás de un basurero. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta del motivo de su parada. Sarada estaba enfrente del destello amarillo mirándolo alegre. Eso no podría ser más que…

-¡Himawari! ¡Oi!-grito, Himawari lo vio, su rostro se encendió y retomo la marchas con avidez. Bolt se dispuso a seguirla. ¿Por qué habría ido a la academia? Su hermana aun era pequeña, sus padres no le habían permitido presentar el examen de admisión hasta el año que viene. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Espera un momento-La voz autoritaria de Sarada lo detuvo. - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Eso a ti no te importa, fea-dijo sacándole la lengua dándose media vuelta para comenzar a correr.

-¡Tu! ¡Idiota! ¡No permitiré que arruines esto!- Bolt corría detrás de Himawari, y Sarada detrás de él. Bolt pensaba en el regalo que había visto en manos de Sarada, con la misma forma y envoltorio que el que Himawari le había dado en la mañana.

Si lo pensaba bien, había cinco recipientes en la mesa el día anterior. Dos con forma de estrella, dos con forma de flor. Uno para él, dos para sus padres y uno para Sarada. Si su mente poco meticulosa no le fallaba, sobraba uno, en forma de corazón.

Debido a la rapidez con la que se escabullo su hermana hace unos momentos no pudo mirar bien que era lo que llevaba en los brazos. Pero… ¿Y el otro?

Himawari giro en una esquina, Bolt aceleró el paso. Pudo ver su hermana detenerse, hablaba con alguien… unos pasos más y descubriría de que iba todo…

-Te tengo-Sarada lo sostenía con firmeza de la muñeca.

-¡Déjame! Tú, ¡Cuatro ojos!-Gritaba y pataleaba. Sarada era muy fuerte.

-No-dijo con firmeza-Y cállate.

-Entonces gritare-Amenazó Bolt, abriendo mucho la boca para gritar. Sarada lo atrajo hacia si sosteniendo con firmeza sus brazos y tapándole la boca en una llave algo extraña. Debido a todo ese movimiento, el acompañante de su hermana invadió su campo visual. No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos al descubrir que era…

-Shikadai-kun-hablaba melosamente Himawari-¡Por favor acepta esto!-Se inclino demasiado con las manos al frente ofreciéndole el chocolate con forma de corazón que Bolt había contado así como una tarjeta en un sobre color verde olivo.

La cara de Shikadai mostraba sorpresa, y un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Bolt no podía creerlo. Sometido a la llave de Sarada, Bolt se retorcía mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

-Shh, eres muy ruidoso-decía Sarada, soltándolo.

-¡Y como no quieres que me mueva! ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana y Shikadai!-Gritaba moviendo los brazos.

-¡Que te calles!-Susurro Sarada-O te clavo esto-le decía enseñándole un kunai, que encajo en su cuello. Bolt trago saliva, respiro profundamente.

-¿Pu-puedes explicarme lo que pasa aquí?-susurro con fuerza.

-Vaya que eres lento-Sarada se recargo en la pared, mirando a los niños. Shikadai tomaba el chocolate con la tarjeta rascándose la nuca, visiblemente avergonzado.- Himawari le está regalando un chocolate a Shikadai como agradecimiento por ser amable con ella en todo el año pasado.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Bolt confundido, alejándose lo suficiente del kunai de Sarada.

-No-dijo con simpleza la niña. Ahora hablaban. Los ojos de Himawari reflejaban tristeza, pero sonreía. "No fue tan mala su respuesta" pensaba Sarada.

-¡Dime!-exigía Bolt. Tomo a Sarada de los hombros, ella lo miro con una sonrisa. Ver a Bolt celoso y confundido no tenia precio. Se libero de su agarre con gracia, de una manera que solo los Uchiha tenían.

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahí viene-Himawari caminaba hacia ellos, con rostro sereno. La presencia de su hermano no le molestaba ahora.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunto Sarada dándole un abrazo. Himawari se separo de ella y sonrió.

-Dijo que estaba feliz de tenerme como amiga-Una sonrisa deslumbrante surco su rostro de muñeca. Bolt se relajo, Sarada sonrió tiernamente.

-Tú... Tú...-había comenzado a hablar Bolt- ¡Eres mejor de lo que el merece!-grito, con el rostro totalmente rojo. No estaba a acostumbrado a hacerle cumplidos a su hermana.

-Gracias, onichan-Himawari lo beso en la mejilla, Bolt enrojeció aun mas. Miro a Sarada, ella no dejaba de sonreír. No había nada más tierno que un Bolt celoso y ahora avergonzado.-¡Estoy feliz de que tú seas mi hermano!

-Bien-dijo ya más calmado-Ahora voy a hablar con Shikadai-Con semblante asesino y aura demoniaca comenzaba a caminar hacia donde Shikadai se encontraba.

-¡Hora! Bolt-gritaba Sarada-¡No le hagas nada!-Lo sujetaba del brazo, pero la fuerza del niño era tal que la llevaba a rastras.

-Shikadai le rompió el corazón a Himawari, yo le romperé la cara, es un intercambio equitativo.-Himawari corrió hacia ellos, tomando del brazo libre a Bolt. Y Himawari pensaba que la próxima vez que hablara con Shikadai, no le diría a Bolt. No quería que la dejara viuda antes de casarse.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que prometí un fic cada quince días, pero para ser sincera... No podía escribir nada ._. Así es, la maldita inspiración se fue y ¿adivinen qué? Ni se despidió. En fin...

Sobre este fic... Himawari no era mi favorita (gracias fans sobrevaloradores ._.) Y para que me gustara un poco decidí escribir algo de ella. Ponerles una pareja a todos es demasiado precipitado pero... La idea de la hermana enamorada del mejor amigo del hermano me gusto mucho. . . Y Shikadai me gustaba para el papel.

Seguiré publicando dos veces por mes, en la medida de lo posible, no cada quince días exactos, pero verán su One-shot o fic corto dos veces por mes.

Apiádense de mi, ya entre a la escuela y me tocaron puros maestros estrictos y que dan miedo (Ya estoy viendo clínicas x.x)

PD: Himawari termino en convertirse en una de mis favoritas así que no se sorprendan si escribo más sobre ella (Hasta un yuri ozhe pero khe zhavrozon xD)

PD: Este fic tendrá dos capítulos más que se pubicarán: Uno para el segundo fic de febrero y uno para el segundo fic de marzo... en resumen dentro de dos meses ._. u.u

Dejen comentario n.n

bye bye

2.- Chocolates 31 de enero del 2015

(sí lo termine de escribir ese día pero no lo publique xD ¡Por favor, esperen los dos de febrero! n.n)


	2. Decisiones precipitadas

**Capítulo 2 "Decisiones precipitadas"**

**Resumen: "¿Qué fue lo que orilló a Himawari a tomar semejante decisión"**

Himawari lo veía embelesada escondida entre los matorrales. Shikadai dormía, o fingía estarlo, sobre el césped de una pradera cercana a su casa. Ella había ido en busca de su hermano, pero en el camino visualizo una silueta más interesante.

Himawari tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Se debatía entre ir y tocar su mejilla o verlo hasta que despertara. Mordió su labio inferior. Dio dos pasos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con asombrosa tranquilidad. La niña sonrió. Shikadai siempre estaba tranquilo.

Dio otro dos pasos más… ¿Y si no estaba dormido? Solo la sorprendería picando su mejilla, eso es todo. Podría decir que se espanto y pensó que le había pasado algo al encontrarlo ahí tirado. ¡Sí! ¡Eso diría! Con más confianza, Himawari se acerco sigilosamente hacia él. El rostro de Shikadai lucia tan sereno que Himawari no pudo evitar sonreír. Levanto su mano con cuidado, poso su dedo índice sobre la nariz del niño quien no se inmuto en nada. Himawari ensancho más su sonrisa. Su piel era muy suave. Pico su mejilla una vez. No hubo reacción alguna. La toco de nuevo… Nada.

"Shikadai-kun es tan adorable", pensaba, abriendo mucho los ojos para grabar en su memoria cada detalle del rostro de Shikadai. Apenas comenzaba a contar sus pestañas, cuando una perturbación recorrió sus parpados y arrugo su nariz.

-¿Himawari?-dijo con extrañeza el niño al verla mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Ah!-grito Himawari, retrocediendo rápidamente cayendo de espaldas al suelo.-Yo…Yo...Yo buscaba a Bolt-repetía la niña tratando de levantarse en vano.

Shikadai le tendió una mano, mano que Himawari se dudaba en tomar.- Vamos-Shikadai le sonrió, Himawari acepto "La mano de Shikadai es tan fuerte" pensaba sonrojada.

Himawari, ya de pie, con la cara totalmente arrebolada, se sacudía la falda del polvo y pasto que pesco al caer. Jugaba ansiosamente con sus dedos. El silencio se hizo entre ellos.

-Yo… ¿Has visto a Bolt?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Sí, vino hace unos momentos pero no quise salir a jugar y se fue con Inojin… algo así recuerdo que dijo-Shikadai rascaba su cabeza mirando al cielo.

-Hai- respondió Himawari-Gracias-Shikadai le dijo adiós con la mano y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa. Ella lo observo perderse entre los árboles, tocándose la cara con las manos para verificar que su sonrojo había cedido.

Caminando distraídamente, Himawari había salido de la pequeña pradera donde se encontraba en dirección a la floristería Yamanaka. Tocando con dulzura la mano que había sostenido la de Shikadai, no era consciente de su entorno. Evocaba constantemente en su memoria la imagen del rostro dormido del más pequeño de los Nara.

Le gustaban sus ojos, exóticos. No había nadie más en la aldea que poseyera ese color y forma, solo él y su madre. Himawari solía pensar en ellos como un par de hojas brillantes que danzaban debido al viento en verano.

Había podido estar con él, tan cerca y a solas, eso la hacía feliz. Ella quería acercarse más a él, aunque sea solo un poco. Quería ser su amiga y jugar de vez en cuando con él, tal como lo hacía su hermano. Pero a diferencia de él, ella no podía estar con él sin que su voz la traicionara y sus mejillas la delataran.

¿Cómo podría evitar eso? Se preguntaba, mientras caminaba mirando sus manos. Tan ensimismada estaba imaginando un sinfín de planes que la acercarían a él, que no se percato que una niña se encontraba parada enfrente de ella.

-Ouch-dijo Himawari al sentir el duro asfalto debajo de ella.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-grito Sarada antes de caer al suelo de frente, sus lentes cayeron lejos de ella y las cosas que llevaba en una canastilla de compras se esparcieron por el piso.-Parece que la gente ya no sabe como caminar-refunfuñaba tanteando el suelo en busca de sus anteojos, encontrándolos a unos centímetros lejos de ella.-Odio a la gente-murmuraba poniéndose los anteojos en su lugar. Fulminando a todo aquel que se atreviese a mirarla en esa situación, con toda la gracia Uchiha y Haruno en una mezclar perfecta, Sarada se puso de pie en busca de aquel ser ruin que había hecho que cayera al suelo.

Con las manos hechas puños, completamente dispuesta a matar si fuese necesario, dio media vuelta con aura asesina que se disipo inmediatamente cuando miro a la pequeña niña tendida en el suelo con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de su hermano.

-¿Himawari?-pregunto confundida mirando a la niña quien abrazaba su mano derecha soñadoramente-¡Himawari!-gritó, la pequeña salió de su ensimismamiento totalmente confundida, sin saber cómo es que había llegado hasta Sarada Uchiha.

-Sarada-neechan, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Tal vez yo debería preguntarte eso-Ambas niñas se pusieron a recoger las verduras y fruta que había caído de la canastilla de Sarada. Mientras lo hacían, Himawari no dejaba de decir "Lo siento, lo siento" repetidas veces, tantas que Sarada tuvo que callarla en varias ocasiones.

-Lo siento-repitió por enésima vez, Sarada sonrió.

-No te preocupes-respondía la pequeña Uchiha, acariciando el cabello azulado de Himawari.- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe su distraída actitud últimamente?-Himawari se sonrojo nuevamente moviendo las manos desesperadamente.

-Nada, Nada-decía. Sarada sonrió astuta.

-¿Es por un niño?-pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos en un mohín tan característico de su madre.

-N-No… No-decía nerviosa- No es nada.

-Himawari-chan… sabes que no puedes mentirme-Sarada caminaba en torno a Himawari con una mano en la barbilla.-Te he observado últimamente Hima-chan, y sé que es alguien de los amigos de Bolt… ¿Inojin tal vez?

-¡No!-grito Himawari-¡No me gusta nadie!-se aferraba a negar la princesa Uzumaki, quien ahora sacaba a relucir en sus mejillas arreboladas, sus genes Hyuuga.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Sarada al tiempo que toda la gente volteaba hacia ella-¡Te gusta Lee-kun!-Himawari se abalanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca y arrastrándola hacia un árbol enorme lejos de la avenida principal.

-¡No me gusta lee-kun! No tengo nada en contra de él, en serio, pero ¡No me gusta el! ¡Me gusta Shikadai!-Sarada sonrió victoriosa, Himawari estaba que ardía en vergüenza al darse cuenta que había revelado uno de sus más grandes secretos.

-Vaya, Vaya, así que el joven Nara le ha robado el corazón a nuestra princesa, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Hima-chan, estar enamorada no es malo.

-Pero… pero, no quiero que Bolt-niichan se entere…

-Descuida, no le diré a nadie, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-Sarada le guiño el ojo, cómplice. Himawari asintió feliz. Sarada saco dos paletas de caramelo de su bolsillo entregándole una a Himawari. Ambas niñas se sentaron a la sombra del árbol mirando el ir y venir de la gente.

-Sarada-nee, crees que algún día pueda acercarme a Shikadai-kun-La niña la miro con la paleta en la boca, Himawari lucia triste.

-Claro, ¿por qué no habría de pasar?- Himawari suspiro abrazando sus rodillas.-Himawari-chan, dime, ¿Has pensado en declarártele?

-¿De-declárame?-pregunto la niña confundida

-Sí, decirle abiertamente a Shikadai lo que sientes por él

-¡¿Decirle?!-Himawari regreso a su tan habitual, al menos durante ese día, color rojo.- ¡¿Qué ganaría yo con ello?!

-Acercarte a él, podrá ser un flojo de lo peor pero Shikadai-kun no es una persona grosera.

Himawari miraba pensativamente como unas hormigas caminaban a su lado cargando pan o pesadas hojas.-No lo sé Sarada-chan… él es más grande que yo… ¿Qué tal si alguien le gusta? Prefiero que todo se quede así.

Sarada se levanto del suelo y tomó la canstilla. -Piensalo Hima-chan, sabes que cuentas conmigo.-Sarada sonrió y le guiño un ojo, haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano.

Himawari observaba como Sarada se alejaba de ella pensando en lo que le había dicho… ¿Realmente sería buena idea decirle todo? Pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse ya que el sonido del reloj de una tienda vecina avisaba que eran las doce. Himawari se levanto rápidamente, reanudando la búsqueda de su perdido hermano, esperando que al llegar a casa su madre no la regañara a ella también.

…

Otro nuevo día había comenzado, después de mucho meditarlo, Himawari había llegado a la conclusión de que no diría nada por el momento… dejaría que de ello se encargara el tiempo. Seria amiga de Shikadai, o al menos trataría de serlo en la medida que su timidez la dejara continuar, porque aun a pesar de que Sarada insistía en que Shikadai debería saber, ella pensaba que podía acercarse a él sin que sus sentimientos quedaran al descubierto.

Al menos eso creía…

Himawari, según sus padres, aun era demasiado pequeña para entrar a la academia (Solo tenía siete años pero su padre insistía que a los ocho era una edad adecuada para comenzar a entrenar) entretanto, Himawari era educada en casa por su madre o Sora-san, la institutriz de los Hyuuga (Mujer estricta que Himawari aborrecía por que le dejaba mucha tarea). Uno de esos días en los que su madre no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, Himawari se había quedado con ella en casa observando aburrida como su hermano se alistaba para ir a la academia.

Bolt corría de un lado a otro presionado por su madre, se le había hecho demasiado tarde y su padre lo iría a dejar (cosa que empeoraba la situación ya que a su padre también se le hacía tarde).

-¿Llevas la tarea? ¿Y el shuriken? ¿Y el kunai? ¡Almuerza rápido que tu padre está esperando fuera!- Bolt solo asentía y negaba según la pregunta lo requiriera. Himawari, con la mano apoyada en la mejilla y con una cuchara en la otra comía tranquilamente cereal bostezando de vez en cuando.

-¡Ya estoy listo mamá!-decía Bolt con medio bocado de cereal aun en la boca. Su madre lo beso en la frente y lo empujo a la puerta antes de que su marido perdiera la paciencia y llamara por segunda ocasión.

Una vez Bolt fuera, Hinata suspiro, limpio el sudor de su frente y se sirvió una taza de té caliente, sentándose en la mesa del comedor para desayunar con su hija.

-Mamá ¿Hoy no iras a casa de abuelito?-Pregunto Himawari levantándose de la mesa para dejar su plato limpio en la tarja.

-No querida, hoy no tengo ningún asunto que arreglar-decía Hinata agregando algo de miel a su tasa-Es algo así como un día libre.

Himawari sonrió, su mamá pasara el resto de la mañana con ella. Cuando Himawari cumplió cinco años, su madre se retiro del "Descanso" que tomo de sus obligaciones como ninja debido a su maternidad y comenzó a trabajar nuevamente en misiones y en cosas relacionadas con el clan. Era precisamente lo segundo que le quitaban más tiempo para jugar con Himawari. A veces la acompañaba (en realidad eran muy pocas las veces que su madre le otorgaba ese privilegio) pero la gran mayoría de las veces se encontraba bajo la tutela de Sora-san.

-Mamá ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Himawari al encontrar, al lado de la tarja, una caja envuelta en tela con dibujo de ranas.

-¡Bolt olvido su almuerzo!-decía Hinata con voz preocupada. Suspiro-Bueno, podemos ir a dejárselo cuando vallamos por las cosas de la comida…-dijo más para sí que para la pequeña que la miraba con ternura.

La mañana transcurrió con calma. Himawari ayudaba a su madre con las cosas del hogar mientras esperaban la hora del almuerzo de Bolt. Cuando faltaban cuarenta minutos, Hinata y Himawari se alistaron para salir. Himawari iría a dejarle el almuerzo a su hermano, mientras su madre compraría toda lo necesario para la cena.

-Bien, Himawari-chan, iras a dejarle el almuerzo a tu hermano y nos veremos en la floristería de Ino-san ¿Vale? No importa si no estoy, espera con ella, yo llegare ahí.-Himawari asintió con una sonrisa y tomo el bento de su descuidado hermano.

Caminando con soltura e infantil jovialidad, tarareaba una canción mientras se dirigía a la academia con la perspectiva de ver al joven Nara en el ambiente estudiantil.

El joven chunnin que se hacía cargo del acceso principal la saludo cortésmente preguntando el porqué de su visita. Himawari respondió mostrando el bento y enseguida la dejo pasar.

Una vez dentro, Himawari camino hacia el patio donde se escuchaban cientos de gritos y voces de pequeños que jugaban alegremente disfrutando su tiempo libre. Con inusitada prisa y ansiedad, Himawari corrió hacia aquel sitio donde la imagen de Shikadai se hacía cada vez más clara y real dentro de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera comenzara a buscarlo, lo vio a lo lejos, sentado con una compañera suya… ambos reían.

Himawari sintió como el bento caía de sus manos. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué estaba a solas con ella?

¿Qué era eso que sentía? Algo caliente y amargo subía por su garganta. Se sentía enojada y traicionada.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué sentía que debía correr hacia donde estaba y alejar a aquella niña?

No entendía muchas cosas pero de algo estaba segura…

Le iba a decir todo a Shikadai…

* * *

Notas del autor:

Siento mucho no haber podido subir la actualización el mes pasado pero justo ahora acabo de salir de exámenes y aunque tenía una semana de vacaciones mi cabeza no tenía ganas de pensar demasiado. Pero aquí esta, la semana que viene escribiré el último capítulo de este fic corto que posiblemente de pie a algo más grande.

Como próximo proyecto tengo ganas de escribir un BoltSara ¿Alguien tiene ganas de leer algo así?

Sin más me despido... Bye Bye


	3. Problemática

**Capítulo 3 "Problemática"**

Shikadai había heredado de su padre la repulsión por las cosas que demandaban más de la energía necesaria para respirar. Lo que resultaba ideal para él era el recostarse en la cama y dormir todo el día, cosa que le traía constantes riñas con su madre.

Desde pequeño él fue así. Un bebe tranquilo y dormilón que esperaba con paciencia la hora de la comida, algo totalmente diferente a los descendientes de la familia Uzumaki.

Bolt y Himawari eran dos pequeños torbellinos, inquietos, escandalosos… una ráfaga de problemas para quien estaba cerca. El pobre Shikadai había sido víctima de sus travesuras en sus escasos años de vida. Había tomado la decisión de evitarlos en la medida de lo posible pero eso era ¡Imposible! ¿La razón? Su padre trabajaba con el Hogake de sol a sol por lo que ver a cualquier Uzumaki era cosa de todos los días.

Lo inevitable paso, pese a sus constantes esfuerzos por mantener una infancia calmada, Shikadai tuvo la fortuna (¿O quizá desgracia?) de hacer del pequeño Uzumaki su mejor amigo… Sus travesuras lo tenían cansado, pero debía aceptar que a veces eran divertidas.

Los Uzumaki tenían ese efecto en el joven Nara, odiaba meterse en problemas pero al mismo tiempo era excesivamente divertido meterse en "aquellos" problemas.

Su asombrosa capacidad de meterse en problemas le traía un delicioso conflicto a Shikadai. Un conflicto peculiar que empeoro un día…

Himawari había sido para él, de alguna manera, solo la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero las cosas cambiaron radicalmente cuando un día de San Valentín común y corriente se presentó delante de el con un chocolate casero y una tarjeta cursi en forma de corazón. ¡¿Qué se supone que respondería?!

Igual podría ignorarla y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. En ese momento no supo que hacer más que decirle "Gracias es bueno tenerte como amiga" y por el rostro que puso la niña, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

¡¿Pero que quería que le dijera?! Él no sabía de qué iba la cosa, el día de san Valentín era algo que le tenía sin cuidado… ¿Cómo iba a saber qué hacer?

Y por si fuera poco, Bolt intento matarlo en reiteradas ocasiones después de aquel extraño evento. ¿Qué culpa tenía en todo aquello?

Himawari era una niña dos años menor que él, solía verla muy a menudo cuando salía a jugar con Bolt. Era muy escandalosa (Como su hermano) pero de alguna manera tres rayitas menos. Era una niña que solía jugar a hacer coronas de flores y que no se despegaba de Sarada ni un ápice. Casi parecían hermanas.

Nunca se había percatado, hasta ese día, lo mucho que Himawari solía observarlo y cuando este buscaba su mirada azulada, ella volteaba tan rápido con el rostro sonrojado sin atravesarse a mirarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué puede hacer? Todos decían que él era una especie de niño genio al igual que su padre, pero en esta situación, aun a pesar de que la pereza se había desvanecido, no hallaba una respuesta correcta.

Opto por preguntarle a su madre. Se tragó toda la pena que tenía en ese momento y como sin querer la cosa, de su pequeña boca salieron las siguientes palabras: "¿Qué se hace cuando una niña te regala un chocolate en San Valentín?". Su madre, quien se encontraba preparando la cena, dejo de cortar las zanahorias para mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Vamos, suéltalo, ¿Quién fue?-el niño se sonrojo de inmediato.

-No es como que me importe o algo… me da igual…-respondió evitando los ojos verde esmeralda de su mamá.

-Si no te importara-dijo, reanudando su actividad anterior-No me habías preguntado que hacer.-Shikadai se sobresaltó.

-Vamos ma, solo dime-Dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Para ser honesta… No lo sé, tu padre comenzó a regalarme cosas cuando ya éramos pareja. Tal vez deberías de preguntarle a tu padre-Shikadai suspiro. Su madre era cruel. ¡Claro que sabía! Era una chica, aunque vieja, ella debía de saber de esas cosas de chicas, pero era tan malvada como para verlo humillarse al preguntarle a su padre, quien, inevitablemente, le sacaría toda la verdad.

Salió de su casa caminando sin rumbo fijo, con las manos en los bolsillos, recordaba aquel día tratando de imaginar que era lo que esperaba Himawari como respuesta. Los sentimientos de las chicas eran demasiado complicados.

A lo lejos, en un puesto de dangos, una niña de piel cobriza descansaba comiendo de manera delicada aquellos dulces. Shikadai probablemente se arrepentiría luego, pero sabía que Chouchou tendría una respuesta satisfactoria a sus dudas.

-Hola gorda-dijo sin más sentándose a su lado.

-Hola tarado-respondió la niña sin ofenderse por aquel insulto. Ellos solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos que se podría decir que eran buenos amigos, por lo que saludos de ese tipo estaban permitidos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Chouchou se limitaba a ingerir sus alimentos mientras Shikadai intentaba encontrar valor para soltarlo todo de una vez.

-Chouchou-dijo sin más alternativa- Tu eres una chica ¿no?-Chouchou lo miro, con cara inexpresiva.

-No sé, a no ser que mis padres me mintieran y me hallan cortado algo halla abajo, creo que sí, soy una chica-respondió sarcástica.

-Vale, vale entiendo. Es decir, tú entiendes de cosas de chicas.

-Explícate Nara-dijo la pequeña, dejando el plato de dangos vacío a un lado.

-Supongamos que en San Valentín, una niña me ha regalado un chocolate, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

-¿Hablas de Himawari?-dijo Chouchou, sin sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-pregunto alterado.

-¡Todos lo saben! Caramba Shikadai, se te declaro en pleno patio de la academia en la hora de la salida. No somos ciegos-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

Shikadai suspiro-Bueno, sabes o no.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?-pregunto con astucia.

-¿Siempre tienes que sacarme algo?-La niña sonrió traviesamente como respuesta. Shikadai suspiro nuevamente, derrotado.

….

-Pues bien-dijo Chouchou comiendo un enorme helado de chocolate. Shikadai había accedido a comprarle un postre de su preferencia. Se encontraban ahora sentados afuera de una cafetería. Él también se había comprado un cono, pero con una bola más pequeña que la de su compañera-Tienes dos opciones en este caso. Aceptar sus sentimientos, o rechazarlos. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Shikadai tuvo que reprimir golpearse la frente- ¡No te estoy diciendo que no se!-dijo con fingida tranquilidad.

-Vaya... Vaya… el pequeño Shikadai con un lio de faldas

-Vas a ayudar o burlarte de mi

-Ya, Ya… Si quieres corresponder sus sentimientos tendrás que esperar hasta el 14 de marzo, de famoso White Day.

-¿Podrías ser más clara?

-Solo regrésale el chocolate ese día. Es una señal de que respondes sus sentimientos y que también deseas su cariño.

-¡Que problemático!

-¿Acaso alguien te dijo que el día de San Valentín era fácil?-Chouchou lo miro. Shikadai en verdad parecía confundido.-Solo has lo que te dicte tu cabezota-le dio un pequeño zape en la frente-Todo saldrá bien, ya veraz. Le sonrió nuevamente guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Dar o no Dar un Chocolate? He ahí el dilema", pensaba, recordando una frase de una novela que había leído hace días.

….

Y el tan famosísimo día había llegado. Con una decisión tomada, pero bastante nervioso, asistió a la academia. Bolt lo miraba de vez en vez con resentimiento,. como si él le hubiese pedido el chocolate a Himawari.

-Basta Bolt-dijo aburrido-Deja de mirarme como si quisieras matarme.

-¡Pero eso quiero!- Bolt lo miraba a escasos centímetros entrecerrando demasiado sus ojos como si quisiera desvanecerlo.

-Aléjate retrasado-Shikadai puso su mano en la cara del pequeño rubio, alejándolo de él, haciéndolo a un lado para salir del salón.

-¡Esto no ha acabo Nara!-gritaba Bolt a Shikadai, mientras este se alejaba de él. Las clases aun no comenzaban. Aburame-sensei era demasiado puntual, por lo que era demasiado raro que tuviese un retraso de esa manera, mientras tanto, todos los pequeños disfrutaban ese tiempo libre para no hacer nada y platicar con sus amigos.

Shikadai se dirigía hacia el patio. Tenía que pensar y con la cara de Bolt a escasos centímetros de la suya no podía. Se sentó sobre un columpio meciéndose lentamente, mirando el cielo despejado y sintiendo la fría brisa de invierno tocar su rostro.

-Shikadai-kun-Dijo una vocecita tan familiar.

-¡Himawari!-dijo Shikadai con sorpresa- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

-Onichan olvido su almuerzo-dijo alzando el bento que tenía en sus manos- ¿Y tú?-La niña portaba guantes y una enorme chamarra rosa. Lucia adorable, Shikadai se sintió apenado por pensar en eso.

-Yo… verás-se paró rápidamente del columpio con una mano en su bolsillo-Quería darte algo-se rasco la nuca.

-¿Qué?

Shikadai no dijo nada, extendió la mano que antes estaba dentro de su bolsillo con una pequeña bolsa de celofán transparente que mostraba dentro pequeñas bolitas de color café. Tenía un bonito moño amarillo adornándola.

-¿Para mí?-La niña lo miro sorprendida. Poniendo sobre el suelo el bento de Bolt, tomo la bolsa con cuidado.

-Ahora no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, porque en realidad, no sé qué es el amor. Pero te prometo que cuando lo sepa, hare todo lo posible para corresponderlos.-Himawari lo miraba con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Pequeñas gotitas se comenzaban a acumular en ellos.-No. No llores-dijo asustado. Himawari se limpió los ojos con el dorso de sus guantes.

-No, es que yo… Es muy lindo lo que dices.-Lo miro con una sonrisa, Shikadai se sonrojo.

-¡Nara!-un grito enojado los hizo dar un respingo.

-Oh no-Shikadai rodo los ojos.

-¡Niichan!-grito Himwari contenta, agitando una mano para saludarlo-¿Niichan?-pregunto dudosa al ver como se acercaba a ellos de manera amenazante.

-¡Estás muerto Nara!-Himawari lo miro con miedo y tomo la mano de Shikadai corriendo en lado contrario a su hermano-¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?-el rubio también había empezado a correr.

Shikadai lucia realmente sorpendido, pero feliz. Himawari sonreía divertida, toda aquella persecución por parte de su hermano le alegraba la mañana.

"Himawari podría ser problemática, pero también una problemática muy linda", pensaba, escuchando los gritos furiosos de Bolt detrás de ellos.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Chan chan chan! Este es el final del fic. Lamento haberlo hecho muy corto, pero para más no estaba contemplado. ¿Qué les parece? Ando media loca por muchas cosas: Problemas personales, facultad, el nuevo manga de Naruto y el regreso triunfal de kishitroll que no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir.

Lamento decirles que ya no escribiré fics de la nueva generación hasta que acabe el manga (Bueno, solo un Boltsara y namás :3) porque no quiero regarla en cuanto personalidades. ¿Ya les mencione que odio mucho el OOc? Pues no quiero hacer a ningún personaje así.

Me pareció lo más tierno que he escrito (En cuanto a lo que Shikadai le dijo a Himawari y la reacción de esta) Aun a pesar de que el sueño me esta matando (Cuando vean esto, probablemente será de día, pero lo termine de escribir en la noche) Me ha gustado mucho.

No estoy muy bien anímicamente hablando, espero que no se halla reflejado en el fic.

Los quiere, Lily Natsumi (Recién bautizada por Any como Lily Uchiha xD)

PD: A los seguidores de ¡A sus órdenes princesa! Les digo que panda el cunico, la siguiente semana tendrán un nuevo y fantabuloso capitulo con más naruhina meloso que amamos.

PD2: ¿ Un review?

PD3: Pinshi kishitroll D´:


End file.
